Wasteland
by Kumiko Tsukishiro
Summary: Iason y Riki tienen una nueva oportunidad. Raoul tiene una nueva mascota... ***El usuario melodymery7 de esta web posteó este fic robando mi traducción de otro sitio donde lo publiqué hace 8 años. También está robando el crédito a la autora Becca Abbott**
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,

quiero aclarar que esta historia es una traducción del original **Wasteland** que se publica en el sitio web de su maravillosa autora Becca Abbott: **becca(punto)slashcity(punto)net** , quien me dio permiso de traducirla y postearla.

También quiero mencionar que este fue uno de los primeros fics que traduje, lo hice en junio de 2008 y lo publiqué por primera vez en otra conocida página de fanfics en español donde pueden encontrarlo bajo el mismo título y bajo mi mismo nombre. **Hoy me di cuenta que mi traducción había sido robada por el usuario melodymery7 de esta web y** lo había publicado sin dar ningún crédito a Becca y utilizando mi trabajo. No se tomó la molestia ni siquiera de subir capítulo por capítulo, sino que hizo un burdo copiar y pegar y subió todo en una sola publicación, lo posteó el 01-sep-2016.

Todos somos libres de traducir las historias que queramos, pero si lo vamos a publicar debemos contar con el permiso de los autores originales, darles crédito y usar nuestra propia interpretación. Lo que melodymery7 hizo se llama ROBAR y no tiene ninguna justificación, para mi solo demuestra falta de ética y una total falta de respeto hacia Becca, hacia los lectores y hacia mi. Ya la he reportado a la administración de esta web y también he alertado a Becca.

Actos como estos son los que hacen que algunos autores nieguen el permiso a traducir sus historias o repostearlas en sitios fuera de los personales.

Esta es la primera vez que publico esta historia en FanFiction. Todos mis trabajos siempre llevan el reconocimiento al autor, la dirección de su sitio web en donde podrán leer la versión original y una parte de mi tiempo que le dedico a estos fics que tanto me han gustado y es mi deseo compartir con los demás. Wasteland en particular lo revisé hace un tiempo y corregí algunas cosas respecto a la primera vez que lo posteé.

Ahora sí pasemos a la historia.

* * *

 **WASTELAND** **  
**

Autora: Becca Abbott

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

 **Prólogo**

Las aeronaves sobrevolaban las ruinas la mayor parte del día. Katze estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su departamento, observándolos. Se sentía vacío, agotado por su dolor. Fumaba cigarro tras cigarro mientras pensaba.

Júpiter no renunciaría a Iason. Esa inteligencia artificial tendría hombres examinando cada ceniza cuidadosamente; volcando cada torcida viga de acero. Encontrarían los restos de Iason, ya fueran calcinados o destrozados y reconstruirían al Blondie. Pero, ¿el resultado de verdad sería Iason? Katze pensaba que ni siquiera el poder de Júpiter podía restaurar esa compleja personalidad.

Sin embargo, pensó con un leve atisbo de desaprobatorio humor, tenía que estar equivocado.

 **Parte 1**

"¿Riki?"

La pelinegra mascota abrió los ojos. Una blanca luz los llenó. Sintió aire fresco sobre su piel desnuda. Tenía la boca seca. "¿Iason?"

Un suave toque en su boca, la sedosa caricia de ese largo y dorado cabello mientras se deslizaba por su rostro. Riki sintió una repentina y profunda sensación de alivio. Intentó recordar dónde estaba y cómo llegó ahí, pero sólo había imágenes caóticas. Alarmado, hizo un pequeño ruido.

"Shhhh." Los dedos de Iason en su boca tranquilizaron el grito de pánico que subía por su garganta. "Hubo un problema, pero ya terminó. Estás en casa."

Riki permaneció inmóvil. Las luces se apagaron. Estaba en la cama de Iason en Eos. Se sentó. La familiar opresión entre sus piernas lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, sobresaltado. El pet ring. Claro.

"Guy. Estaba buscando a Guy."

"Lo encontraste."

"No entiendo."

"Morimos. Júpiter nos ha dado vida otra vez."

"¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros morimos?"

Ahora Iason sonrió, fue una ligera curvatura de sus labios perfectos. "Sí. Nosotros. Juntos. Regresaste por mí."

Riki lo miró por largo tiempo, después apartó la vista. No podía recordar.

"¿Hace cuánto?" preguntó finalmente. Se sentía raro.

Iason se inclinó hacia adelante y posó sus labios contra los de Riki una vez más. "Un año y medio. Los doctores finalmente me han permitido despertarte. No dejes que te preocupe. Tu cuerpo es tan perfecto como siempre."

"¿Guy?" susurró Riki, helado hasta los huesos. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Es mi amigo." Ahora completamente asustado, Riki empujó la mano de Iason, resbalando de la cama. Ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente, pero Riki no se amedrentó. "¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Eso qué importa? Él nos mató a los dos. Desafortunadamente para él, Júpiter puede superar a la muerte."

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar?"

"Tus recuerdos se detuvieron en el momento que tu pet ring fue removido." Una tierna mano acarició el rostro de Riki. "Júpiter sólo pudo reconstruirlos hasta ese momento."

Riki vio un oscuro, húmedo lugar, paredes de metal, maquinaria abandonada. El miedo lo inundaba. Un escalpelo y más dolor que...

"¡Riki!" Aquellas hermosas manos lo atraparon mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y era jalado con la fuerza familiar de Iason.

"¿D-Dónde está?"

Pero Iason no lo diría, ni liberaría al joven mestizo de su abrazo. Riki forcejeó, pero sin esfuerzo, sabiendo muy bien que Iason era muy fuerte y que su paciencia no era infinita. Iason le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente.

"Te deseo," susurró el Blondie, ahora sus manos bajaban por la espalda desnuda de Riki, sus largos dedos se deslizaron a la entrada de su trasero. "Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo..."

Inconscientemente, el joven mestizo se arqueó ante ese toque, abriendo las piernas, los gemidos subían por su garganta. Esto lo conocía. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Los firmes labios se posesionaron de los suyos. De nueva cuenta Riki sintió la impotente languidez que lo abrumaba cuando Iason lo tocaba. La otra mano del Blondie se movió alrededor del pet ring, acariciando despreocupadamente el pene de Riki. Se sintió reaccionar ante el deseo de Iason, endureciéndose en la mano del Blondie.

¿Más de un año? Intentó asirse a ello, pero no pudo concentrarse. Iason dejó hormigueando los labios de Riki, su boca viajaba a lo largo de la garganta del impuro hasta su pezón. Era más de lo que la mascota podía resistir. Riki cayó de espalda sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas. Jadeando, sintió un dedo golpeando la entrada de su cuerpo y después deslizándose hacia dentro.

Estaba perdido, manejado por Iason con facilidad y destreza. Gritó una y otra vez, y finalmente, Iason lo tomó. Se vinieron juntos en una cálida y blanca explosión. Por un largo momento se quedaron en silencio, atrapado bajo el peso de Iason, el Blondie rozaba su oído con la nariz. Después Iason dijo, "Debo irme. Tengo negocios que atender. No debes salir."

"¿Iason?"

"No. No volveré a ponerte en peligro." Y se fue.

Guy estaba de pie contra la pared de la sombría celda. Su nuevo brazo le dolía y aun podía ver la fina cicatriz, ligeramente rosada, donde la extremidad había sido implantada. Estaba desnudo, con el cabello suelto y enmarañado sobre sus hombros.

Debió saber que terminaría de esta manera. Iason seguía con vida, resucitado por Júpiter como algún antiguo dios malévolo. ¿También se habrían molestado en revivir a Riki? Guy lo dudaba. ¿Por qué un Blondie valoraría el inconcebible sacrificio de un mestizo?

Su propio destino era bastante obvio. Moriría en una forma espectacular, probablemente para divertir a su enemigo. Guy sonrió amargamente a la pared vacía frente a él.

 _Debí quedarme en Wasteland. Al menos mi muerte habría sido limpia._

Pero no lo hizo. Se había hartado de estar solo o de ser perseguido, las únicas opciones que tenías en ese infierno, cansado de ser atormentado por sus recuerdos sobre Riki. Había regresado a Ceres e Iason lo había estado esperando.

Alguien se acercaba. Guy miró sobre sus muñecas, atadas con unas esposas de acero sostenidas por cadenas pegadas a la pared. Sus tobillos también se hallaban atados. La puerta rechinó y se abrió. Su corazón se detuvo, pero de alguna forma su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

"Buenas noches," dijo Iason.

Guy levantó el mentón agresivamente, embarazosamente consciente de su desnudez y de los abrasadores ojos que lo recorrían. Iason hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos. En seguida, las cadenas se retrajeron, tirando los brazos de Guy arriba y abajo, apartando bruscamente sus tobillos, dejándolo incómodamente tendido contra la pared.

Se estremeció y esperó, rehusándose a revelar su miedo. Así que la venganza había llegado.

"Gracias por el brazo," dijo.

Iason sonrió apretando los labios. Algo brillante resplandeció en sus dedos.

"Detesto que mis mascotas estén mutiladas."

"Sólo muertas."

El destello en aquellos ojos azules estaba lleno de malicia. "¿Muerto? Nadie está muerto."

El mundo de Guy se detuvo. "Tú- ¿Lo trajiste de regreso?" Horror - y un inexplicable alivio - lo llenaron. Se dejó sostener por las cadenas, mirando enmudecido al Blondie.

"¿Pensaste que alguna vez lo dejaría ir? Mientras yo viva, él es mío. Ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos."

"Enfermo hijo de perra." Guy giró la cabeza, lleno de horror. ¡Riki!

"Y ahora," continuó Iason, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Tú también me perteneces."

El brillo en su mano se dejó ver. Guy retrocedió, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"N-Ni siquiera lo intentes."

Iason sostenía el pet ring, de acero y pesado, mucho más grande que el que había atado a Riki. Guy aguardó, temblando, mientras Iason se inclinaba hacia él y, pasando por alto su impotente ira, ponía la maldita cosa en él.

Se contrajo duramente y el dolor mandó explosiones tras sus ojos. Recobró la conciencia, respirando con pesadez, temblando incontrolablemente, sus genitales estaban en tremendo dolor. Temeroso, dirigió la vista al Blondie.

Iason se inclinó y lo besó. "Y apenas acabamos de empezar."

El conductor de la camioneta frenó y soltó una maldición. El vehículo patinó y serpenteó por el pavimento mojado. Escuchó gritos de sus seis pasajeros. Los chicos, todos mascotas recién graduadas de la Academia, se agarraron de los brazos de sus asientos para no caer al suelo. Atravesado en el camino, frente a la camioneta, había dos autos destrozados. Maldiciendo, el hombre echó la furgoneta en reversa y maldijo otra vez. En el espejo vio una camioneta bloqueando el camino detrás de él.

¿Iban a secuestrarlos? No era posible. Esta era una entrega de Mink. ¿Quién se atrevería a interferir? Estacionó la camioneta y se levantó.

"Esperen aquí," dijo a los ansiosos chicos. "Ahora vuelvo."

Salió del auto y dirigió una intranquila mirada al improvisado control. Era tarde y la calle estaba desierta, pero estaban muy cerca de Ceres, y nunca sabes qué se oculta en los sombríos callejones y corredores. Se dio la vuelta y vio la camioneta. El nombre de una larga cadena de almacenes estaba grabado en un costado. Después de un momento, la ventanilla del conductor bajó. Se encontró viendo, de entre todas las personas, a una mujer. El conductor abrió la boca, después la volvió a cerrar. "Uh, ¿señora?" dijo finalmente. "¿Necesita ayuda?"

Era bonita, con cabello castaño corto y una brillante sonrisa. Por un momento lo deslumbró. Entonces un movimiento de la esquina del ojo lo hizo mirar rápidamente alrededor. El miedo fluyó a través de él. Figuras de negro, definitivamente masculinas, aparecieron de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Traían armas. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, con los ojos redondos.

"No," dijo ella, y de repente tenía un arma apuntándole directamente a la cara. "Pero gracias por preguntar."

El impuro estaba sollozando. Iason se apartó, abrochándose la ropa y miró al joven lastimado y sangrante. Ese cuerpo - casi tan adorable como el de Riki - estaba bañado en sudor, su largo cabello negro pegado en su espalda y hombros. Si Guy y Riki no hubieran sido pairing partners - y si Iason no estuviera tan aferrado al más irrazonable sentido de posesión con respecto a su mascota - habría sido entretenido verlos a los dos juntos.

Por seis días había ido a la pequeña habitación de Katze en los cuarteles Ceres, llevando toda su furia y celos consigo. Para ser justos, el forzar al chico a obedecer tomó más tiempo del que había esperado. Eso estaba bien. Esto no era, después de todo, una domesticación amable, ni una juiciosa mezcla de firmeza o indulgencia como la que solía usar con Riki. Guy no merecía misericordia y no la recibiría.

Sin embargo, era una talentosa boca juvenil. Otros la disfrutarían. Iason se inclinó y sujetó algunos mechones del largo cabello, arrastrando a Guy sobre sus rodillas. Las cadenas rechinaron y se envolvieron alrededor del joven.

Guy miró a Iason sin esperanza, su cara bañada en lágrimas y el semen de Iason. Le sangraba la comisura de la boca. Casi con pereza, Iason lo tomó del rostro y Guy se dejó caer.

"¡Katze!"

La puerta de la celda se abrió. El eunuco pelirrojo se encontró con los ojos de Iason.

"Tuve suficiente. Llévalo al Corazón del Dragón. Dile a Shane que no quiero que la pase bien."

Dejando las cosas en las capaces manos de Katze, Iason fue a su oficina. Había salido del hospital hacía sólo seis meses. Sus recuerdos de aquellos últimos momentos eran horribles, las llamas, las grandes vigas que se habían derrumbado sobre ellos. Ni siquiera las drogas en los cigarros negros habían sido suficientes para llevarse el terror. Había protegido a Riki lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que era un gesto inútil, pero las vigas, paradójicamente, los habían salvado. Quedaba suficiente de sus cuerpos para reconstruirlos. Había tomado más de un año y una considerable cantidad de los recursos de Júpiter, pero estaban vivos otra vez, los dos. Lo mejor de todo, ya no había objeciones de la computadora más poderosa de Tanagura sobre su mascota. Júpiter había visto por ella misma que Iason estaba dispuesto a morir antes que vivir sin él.

Iason trabajó por un rato, poniéndose al día con los viejos negocios, y después fue a casa. No podía evitar la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba o su espíritu vibraba al pensar quién lo esperaba.

Riki estaba sentado en el balcón con las piernas cruzadas, fumando. Sólo traía puesto unos jeans y la brisa despeinaba su fino cabello negro. Al ver a Iason, se levantó, arrojando el cigarrillo, su cara se iluminó.

Iason lo abrazó, besando su boca suave, bajando para desabrochar sus jeans. Los párpados de Riki se agitaron ante el toque de Iason y sus labios se abrieron.

"Iason..."

"Shhhh."

El Blondie se arrodilló, bajando el pantalón de Riki por aquellas estrechas caderas. Tomó el largo sexo del hombre en su boca y succionó. Riki susurró algo y gimió.

Riki era tan hermoso cuando se hallaba perdido en pasión. No importaba que el mundo lo llamara impuro, lo más bajo de lo bajo. Para Iason, no había nada ni nadie más valioso. Llevó a Riki a un clímax arrollador y lo sostuvo cuando el joven mestizo regulaba su respiración y el sudor se secaba en esa piel dorada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó finalmente. Su propio deseo aun latente, pero lo divertía al momento de saborearlo, sabiendo que podía apagar esa sed en el momento que quisiera.

Riki sonrió. "Me muero de hambre," dijo, encorvándose elegantemente para acomodar sus pantalones.

"¿Debería llamar a la cocina para ordenar algo?"

"No. Vístete. Iremos afuera."

Eso sobrecogió a Riki. "¿Afuera?" dijo débilmente.

"Afuera," repitió Iason.

Riki asintió y desapareció en su habitación. Iason estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo la ciudad hasta que escuchó que Riki regresaba.

Iason se maldijo. Antes, "afuera" significaba los salones y Riki sobre el escenario con las otras mascotas. Incluso al final de los tres años de entrenamiento, Riki odiaba exhibirse en eventos públicos. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero lo odiaba. Ahora permanecía ahí parado, esperando a Iason, vestido con el atavío para mascotas, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, sus puños apretados.

"Lo siento," dijo Iason. "No fui claro. Iremos a comer. Debe haber algo más apropiado en tu armario."

Aquellas finas facciones se iluminaron aliviadas y Riki desapareció de regreso a su habitación. Justo a tiempo, pensó Iason irónicamente, ya que el verlo así vestido había acelerado el pulso del Blondie.

Luciendo magnífico en traje, con el desordenado cabello negro arreglado con el cepillo de Iason, Riki caminaba recto y elegante a su lado mientras Iason se dirigía a la mesa más fina del restaurante. Los meseros, mascotas de inusual encanto, le dirigían al impuro oscuras y celosas miradas cuando pensaban que Iason no los veía. Él y Riki platicaron, ignorando el servicio, e Iason estaba consciente de su alegría. Era un sentimiento real y se deleitó con él.

Riki también parecía feliz. Sus ojos brillaban y cuando la rodilla de Iason presionó la suya por debajo de la mesa, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Sin respiración, Iason llamó al mesero, pagó la cuenta y llevó a su mascota de regreso al departamento.

 **Fin del capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos,

quiero aclarar que esta historia es una traducción del original **Wasteland** que se publica en el sitio web de su maravillosa autora Becca Abbott: **becca** (punto) **slashcity** (punto) **net** , quien me dio permiso de traducirla y postearla.

* * *

 **Wasteland**

 **Capítulo 2**

Autora: Becca Abbott

Traducción: Kumiko Tsukishiro

Encontraron al conductor muerto en la calle, le volaron la cabeza con un arma de alto calibre. El transporte estaba vacío. Veinticuatro horas después de haber sido notificado del secuestro, Katze había recuperado cinco de los seis chicos perdidos, pero el sexto, el más fino, aun estaba extraviado.

El muchacho era especial, se suponía que era para un ejecutivo en un pueblo vecino quien iba a hacerle un favor a Iason. El Blondie no iba a estar feliz al escuchar esto. Rabiando, Katze levantó el teléfono y movilizó sus tropas. 

* * *

Alguien venía. Guy humedeció sus golpeados labios e intentó desesperadamente reunir un poco de fuerza. La pesada respiración en su espalda, las correas de cuero que cortaban con crudeza sus muñecas y tobillos, todo ello se había vuelto constante en su universo, presagiando las ásperas manos que tomaban sus nalgas desnudas y las separaban.

Era tomado otra vez, sintiendo la oleada de calor y la carne dura a través de su entrada desgarrada. Guy ya no tenía voz, sus gritos eran más un angustioso soplo. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Nadie las vería en la oscuridad, a nadie le importarían. Era un puto mestizo, peor que eso, un mestizo cuya celosa rabia había matado a su amante y que merecía cada parte de esto.

El oculto violador se marchó, jadeando, y Guy estaba solo otra vez. Inclinado sobre la mesa, sus brazos y piernas atados a ella, esperaba por el próximo cliente. La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta. Respiró con dificultad.

Inesperadamente, las correas de sus manos y tobillos se aflojaron. Sin la fuerza para permanecer derecho, Guy resbaló al suelo y se acurrucó ahí.

"De pie, mestizo."

Levantó la cabeza. A través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas vio a alguien alto y de cabello dorado. ¡Iason! ¡Oh, por favor, no! Temblando, apoyó su cara en el suelo, sin esperar nada.

"¡Dije _de pie_!"

Lo intentó. Sus extremidades temblaron y fallaron. "No puedo, maldito," murmuró, pero era improbable que Iason escuchara o le importara.

 _Riki..._

Las manos en su cabello lo jalaron para levantarlo y lo enviaron tambaleándose contra la mesa. Las brutales condiciones del burdel hicieron que Guy se recostara en ella y abriera sus piernas. Pero parecía que tampoco era lo que Iason quería, el Blondie lo volvió a enderezar maldiciendo.

No era Iason. Guy parpadeó, convencido. Otro hombre estaba ahí, su cabello era largo y ondulado, no tan pálido.

Estaban cara a cara, el Blondie anónimo y el puto mestizo. Guy empezó a temblar, no había fuerza en él para mantenerse de pie como obviamente deseaba el Blondie. Se sujetó del agarre del alto hombre, la realidad se iba desvaneciendo. Podía sentir su sangre resbalando cálida y húmeda por sus muslos.

"Así que tus estúpidos planes fallaron. Qué típico."

"Jódete," murmuró Guy. El Blondie lo aventó y Guy se estampó contra en la pared con tal fuerza que todo se volvió gris.

"Da gracias que Júpiter decidió resucitar a Iason," dijo en el frío tono de los Blondies, "o esto sería el más puro placer."

Las palabras llegaron a Guy como ecos. Era difícil ver. Observaba a la alta forma dar un paso más cerca y la desesperación lo atravesó. No había dónde refugiarse. El Blondie haría lo que quisiera. Guy no podía detenerlo, no podía defenderse de él. Así que esperó el dolor y deseó estar muerto.

Raoul no había esperado encontrar a la criatura tan malditamente atractiva. Había escuchado que Iason había terminado con el impuro, que ahora el chico servía en uno de los burdeles de Midas. Recordando su rabia y dolor al escuchar la muerte de Iason, decidió que vería a ese mestizo él mismo. Pero, ahora que estaba aquí, Raoul se encontró extrañamente atraído a la temblorosa criatura. Quizá fue la angustia en esa cara arañada o el prometedor desafío debajo de todo el dolor y miedo. Raoul miraba el largo cuerpo, la forma muscular y tuvo una repentina y muy inapropiada reacción.

Maldijo, sus dedos deseaban tocar esa carne arañada. Levantando la mano, rozó su pulgar contra el hinchado labio inferior. Un temblor recorrió al desnudo impuro. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por las increíblemente largas y oscuras pestañas. Las lágrimas relucían, pero el hombre no hizo ningún sonido. En cambio, abrió la boca, no se resistió cuando Raoul introdujo su pulgar en ella. Su lengua acarició el dedo, su pecho subía y bajaba en temerosas y rápidas respiraciones.

Como hipnotizado, Raoul se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, su mano dejó la boca de Guy y se deslizaba por el pecho del impuro. Tocó una tetilla de Guy, sonrosada e hinchada, y la vio reaccionar ante su toque. Cubriendo la cautiva boca con la suya, tragó un suave y desesperado gemido. Raoul saboreó sangre y algo indescriptible que lo hizo desear más.

Volviendo en sí abruptamente, el Blondie retrocedió y lo veía con ojos grandes y desesperados. La furia creció en él, por su canallada y propia debilidad. ¿De verdad quería caer en la misma trampa que Iason? ¡Él _sabía_ lo que aguardaba al final de ese camino! Él era un Blondie, uno de la Elite. Girándose, dejó la celda.

* * *

El brazo de Iason alrededor del hombro de Riki era un peso familiar y bienvenido. El hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado, viendo el show contento de estar aquí en vez de en el escenario donde dos hermosas mascotas peleaban por tener el control. Por supuesto que ninguna era un mestizo como él. La más fuerte de las dos tenía cabello castaño. El otro muchacho, que estaba tirado a causa de un golpe de su oponente, tenía el cabello del color de Katze.

El moreno, aceptando la victoria, se arrojó sobre el pelirrojo, su rodilla obligando a las largas piernas a abrirse. Alrededor del escenario surgieron los murmullos de excitación y aprobación cuando el primer muchacho tuvo las muñecas del pelirrojo atadas detrás de su espalda. Era la derrota, el pelirrojo cojeaba y lloraba levemente.

Riki recorrió a la audiencia con una curiosa mirada. Un hombre bien vestido que estaba cerca se hallaba con el ceño fruncido. Muy probablemente era el dueño de la mascota. Riki sintió pena por el muchacho quien seguramente pagaría por decepcionar a su Amo. Ahora, sin embargo, pagaba las consecuencias inmediatas, levantando su trasero y llorando mientras el victorioso hundía su pene tieso en él. A través de los bajos zumbidos de las conversaciones y chocar de copas, Riki apartó la vista del show, pero no pudo callar los leves gruñidos de dolor.

El espectáculo había excitado a Iason. El Blondie se inclinó hacia él y una mano de deslizó entre las piernas de Riki para frotar su pene por encima de la tela. Riki tembló, sintiendo el calor familiar elevarse por su ingle. Entonces, abruptamente, Iason se enderezó. Respirando con dificultad, Riki no supo si alegrarse o maldecir. Un momento después, vio a Raoul aproximarse.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo," dijo Raoul. "En privado."

Iason se encogió de hombros. Se levantó. "Tráeme una bebida," dijo suavemente contra la oreja de Riki.

Riki se levantó y fue al bar. Estaba de pie, esperando mientras el bartender iba por el vino que le gustaba a Iason, y observaba a lo Blondies. Raoul estaba hablando, su expresión era intensa. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo divertía a Iason, quien finalmente se encogió de

hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Raoul hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó. El bartender le dio a Riki la copa y se la llevó a su Amo.

"¿Qué quería?"

"Un favor," respondió Iason con una sonrisa. 

**Fin del capítulo 2**


End file.
